Addiction
by Cleone
Summary: He stood up in front of all the druggies and alcoholics and said: “My name is Sasuke. I’m not addicted to booze or pills, but to a human being. I am addicted to Uzumaki Naruto.” ONE SHOT


**Addiction**

He thought of him every night. He was the last thought on his mind before he went to sleep, though he was in his dreams, too. He often thought how glorious it would be to kiss him, to have him in bed next to him, hell, to even _hold _him.

There was no getting past it. He was addicted…to _him. _

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blindingly white building in front of him with a feeling of regret and embarrassment. If _anyone _knew that he was going to this clinic, his life as he knew it would be over. 

'Kakashi better be right about this…' He thought disdainfully as he started to ascend the concretesteps…

* * *

_"Sasuke," _Kakashi had said just the day before. _"You really need help with your addiction."_

_Sasuke raised his brow, slightly interested. "What do you suggest?"_

_"Well…" Kakashi dug into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a crumpled up pamphlet. "These people are good. They helped me with my addiction to…err…adult items."_

_Sasuke took the pamphlet and glanced at the front of it. In curly, blue letters were the words "Hope for the Hopeless: Let us make your life better."_

_He looked up from the pamphlet. "So-so they can help?"_

_Kakashi gave him the thumbs-up sign. "Yup, your addiction should be gone in no time!"_

* * *

****

Sasuke entered the building and his eyes burned from the whiteness and cleanliness of the interior. The walls, the chairs, the floor, even the flowers…everything was whiter than freshly fallen snow.

Sasuke walked up to the desk near where he entered where a middle-aged woman was reading a magazine entitled "Celebrity Gossip". He cleared his throat and the woman looked up.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm here for the, um, addiction management class."

The woman rolled her eyes and pointed to a pale blue sign behind her. "Can't you read? Room 304, down the hall and to the right. Sheesh!"

She picked up her magazine and began reading again, twisting around the gum in her mouth around her finger. Sasuke muttered a thank you and slowly began down the hall.

'Just get this over with, just get this over with…'

Sasuke stopped at room 304 and opened the (white) door. Inside was a small circle of people in chairs and in the middle was a young woman in a white gown and flaming read hair. She smiled at him as he entered.

"Hello there," she said as if she was talking to a two year old. She gestured to an empty chair. "Please, join us."

Sasuke shut the door and sat down next to a man who smelled strongly of sake. He winced at the smell and scooted his chair an inch or too away from the man. The lady in the middle grinned widely at everyone and clapped her hands together.

"So now that everyone is here, we'll start." She pointed at a frightened looking woman across from Sasuke. "We'll start with you, sweetie. Just tell us your name and why you're here."

The woman huddled in her chair and took long, gasping breaths. "My-my name is-is N-N-Noriko and I-I am addicted to-to…" She looked around the room, eyes wide.

"You can tell us, darling," the woman in the middle said. "We're not here to judge you."

The shaking lady hid her face in her hands and screamed "I'm addicted to my breast growth pills!"

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from laughing out loud and saying that, obviously, the pills weren't doing their job.

The woman took her hands away from her face. "They just give me such a good feeling after I take them…"

The lady in the center of the group nodded and pointed to the man next to her. "You next, dear."

And it went like that for fifteen minutes, each person telling their name and their addiction. After the man next to Sasuke was finished (Kuzuo, with an addiction to alcohol) the red-haired woman smiled at Sasuke.

"And you're last, sweetheart!"

Sasuke grimaced at being called "sweetheart", but was ready for his introduction nonetheless. He stood up in front of all the druggies and alcoholics and said:

"My name is Sasuke. I'm not addicted to booze or pills, but to a human being. I am addicted to Uzumaki Naruto." He looked around at the class and continued. "I love the boy. I think of him every hour of every day. I can't get him out of my head. In other words, I want him. Badly."

He sat down. The class, including the red-head, stared at him in silence until…

"Oh, that's just nasty!"

"Ewww!"

"FREAK!" Screamed the breast-pill lady.

The red-haired lady called for silence, gave Sasuke that sickenly sweet smile, and pointed at the door.

"Sasuke, I think you have the wrong class. Try 310: The Perversion Management class."


End file.
